Fate
by caramel123
Summary: Rory and Tristan meet at Rory's senior prom...things happen


title: Fate  
  
author: caramel123  
  
email: pinkiewinkie7@yahoo.com  
  
pairing: rory and tristan  
  
rating:pg  
  
summary: fate strikes twice when rory and tristan meet each other after tristan comes back from military school  
  
sorry some of its in caps. my computer was actin weird  
  
  
  
Thursday  
  
Tristan was gone. For how long, she had no idea. It was almost senior prom and lately, she realized that all she had been thinking about was Tristan. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she scolded herself. Tristan's so cocky and rude. I'm with Dean and he's a great guy she told herself. He cares about me and I love him with all my heart. The doorbell rang and she stood up from her bed and went to answer the door. It was probably Lane. They were going to go to Lukes.  
  
"Hey, let me get my jacket" Rory said.  
  
"Okay, hurry up" Lane answered. Rory went back into her room and grabbed her jacket. They stepped out of her house and Rory took a deep breath. They started walking towards Lukes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lane asked.  
  
"Nothing...nothing" Rory said trying to convince herself.  
  
"I know you too well to know that nothing is wrong"  
  
"I dunno...its just...Tristan...I've been thinking about Tristan, I don't know why"  
  
"Maybe you like him"  
  
"No way. No way."  
  
"Uh huh, whatever"  
  
"Shuttup, I am not falling for Tristan. I love Dean and plus, how can I fall for Tristan if I haven't seen him for what seems like forever"  
  
"Maybe you liked him before he went to Military School"  
  
"Yea right, he was so rude and cocky. How could I have fallen for someone like that"  
  
"Maybe that's just a cover up"  
  
" I bet" Rory said sarcastically  
  
"I bet it's a cover up..."  
  
"And I bet its not"  
  
" It could be"  
  
" No it can't.... Okay, I don't like Tristan!" Rory said angrily.  
  
"Oh come on! Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No...well I dunno...not that much anymore"  
  
"Thanks a lot" Lane said sarcastically. They stepped into Lukes and sat down at a table nearest the window.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke said.  
  
" A burger, fries, and coke please" Rory answered.  
  
" Same...thanks" Lane answered. Dean walked in and walked over to Rory. He gave her a kiss and sat down next to her.  
  
"So ready for prom" Dean asked.  
  
" Oh yea" Rory said sarcastically. Rory hated anything associated with Chilton.  
  
" Well, Lane is coming too so you won't be that bored. Plus, if you forgot, I'm coming also" Dean said.  
  
" Well, I'm thankful for that" Rory said, " Well...you might see Henry, nervous?"  
  
" Kind of... I dunno...I'm so confused about him...I still miss him but I know he doesn't want to be with me" Lane answered.  
  
" I know he liked you and he still might like you...it's just that your relationship was really hard" Rory consoled Lane  
  
"Yea" Lane said. Luke brought the food over and asked Dean if he wanted anything. Dean didn't want anything. They finished eating and Lane and Rory went to Rory's home.  
  
Friday  
  
" Hello Mrs. Kim. May I please speak to Lane please?" Rory asked.  
  
" Hold on" Mrs. Kim said harshly.  
  
" Hello?" Lane answered.  
  
" Hey, it's me. Want to go the movies?"  
  
" Uhm...what time?"  
  
"Around 6"  
  
"Uhm..let me ask" Lane answered. Rory could hear the conversation between Lane and her mom.  
  
"Mama, can I go to the movies tonight with Rory at six?" Lane asked.  
  
"What time?" Mrs. Kim said harshly.  
  
" Six and Rory will have her cell phone so you can find us easily" Lane answered.  
  
" Did you finish your homework?"  
  
" Yes, Mama"  
  
" Everything?"  
  
" Yes, math, science, reading, and social studies"  
  
" Did you do all your chores?"  
  
"Yes, mama"  
  
" Okay" Mrs. Kim answered like she had just lost a battle.  
  
" Yea, I can go," said Lane.  
  
" Okay great" Rory answered.  
  
" Okay...see you then...bye" Lane replied.  
  
"Bye" Rory replied.  
  
6:00 P.M (Friday)  
  
" Yay! Movies" Rory said.  
  
" Yup, movies are great," Lane said.  
  
" Popcorn, goobers, I love movies" Rory said. Lane laughed as they walked into the cinema. Rory looked up from her popcorn and quickly spotted Dean. She looked to the right of Dean and saw a girl. He was talking to her. She was a beautiful girl. She was gorgeous. Way prettier than her. Rory quickly turned back, around the corner with Lane and hid.  
  
" Oh my God" Rory said  
  
"What, what?" Lane asked.  
  
"Deans here"  
  
"So" Lane said.  
  
"Well, he's here with some girl" Rory said sadly.  
  
" Well, maybe it's his cousin"  
  
" Yea probably.... go look and see if it isn't" Rory begged. Lane turned the corner and quickly returned with a sad face.  
  
" I'm so sorry," Lane said.  
  
" What?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
" It's, Lauren Zimmerman. She's a cheerleader. But maybe they're just here as friends" Lane said.  
  
" Yea, maybe" Rory said sadly. She turned the corner once more and her eyes quickly landed on Dean again. Tears started building up in her eyes and she saw Dean lean in and kiss her. Tears started falling like a waterfall. Obviously, Lane saw and grabbed Rory's arm and led her out.  
  
" I'm so sorry Rory. I honestly had no idea they had something going on." Lane said.  
  
" It's not your fault" Rory said sobbing. She quickly dried her tears and handed Lane her goobers and popcorn. She stepped up to Dean's seat and with a stutter asked what he was doing here and with whom.  
  
" Uhm…hey…what are you doing here?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well…I was going to watch a movie…."Rory answered" Who are you here with" Rory said, scared that his answer might ruin everything.  
  
"Uhm….this is my cousin" Dean lied.  
  
"You kiss your cousins?" Rory said.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like" Dean shot back.  
  
"Then what is it...I saw you guys kiss!" Rory yelled.  
  
" Rory..."  
  
" I thought you loved me" Rory answered and walked out of the movies.  
  
" I'm going home," Rory said to Lane.  
  
" Want me to come with?" Lane asked.  
  
"No, it's okay. I think I'm gonna go home and wallow"  
  
"So you gonna go to prom?"  
  
"Yea, why wouldn't I? Just because I'm not going with Dean doesn't mean I shouldn't go at all. Plus, you'll be there." Rory said.  
  
"Of course I'll be there" Lane answered.  
  
"Bye" Rory said as she walked away.  
  
"Bye" Lane replied. As Lane was about to leave, Dean came running out of the theaters.  
  
"Lane! Lane!" Dean yelled.  
  
"What do you want!" Lane yelled back.  
  
" Where's Rory?"  
  
" Why do you need to know?"  
  
" Because I have to explain everything"  
  
" What's there to explain? You kissed another girl. You kissed Lauren."  
  
" Come on Lane, you know I love Rory"  
  
" Well, I'm not that sure she loves you anymore"  
  
" Did she say that?"  
  
" No, but by the way she acted, I'm kind of guessing it's true"  
  
" Is she still going to the prom?" Dean asked hesitantly.  
  
" Of course"  
  
" Oh...look you gotta tell her that it was a mistake. I never meant to hurt her"  
  
" Look, why don't you tell her yourself." Lane said harshly as she walked away.  
  
Later that night (still Friday)  
  
Rory was at home on the couch with her mom when the phone rang. Lorelai picked it up.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Lorelai. Is Rory there, I really have to talk to her"  
  
" Look! I really want you to stop breaking my baby girls heart..." Lorelai got cut off by her daughter grabbing the phone out her hand.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Rory...I'm so sorry... It wasn't what it looked like" Dean said.  
  
" Then what did it look like. Because what I saw was you kissing some cheerleader"  
  
" I'm sorry"  
  
" Sorry can't help! How could you kiss her?" Rory yelled back.  
  
" I'm so sorry…look...our relationship is hard for me. I feel like I never see you anymore….you didn't even invite me to go with you to the movies"  
  
" Well…you went anyways…" Rory said softly to herself" Our relationship is hard so you go out with another girl? Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
" I dunno...sometimes I feel like your avoiding me. It's hard for me. So many guys have a thing for you and sometimes you flirt back…it gets me really jealous. It's like you don't care if some girl hits on me"  
  
" You think I don't care?!?!? What do you just think happened today?"  
  
" I know. I'm sorry...so Lane told me you were still going to the prom."  
  
" Yea, I am"  
  
" Do you want me to come?"  
  
" Not really, look...today, I felt like you took my heart and slammed it into the floor. Then you stepped on it and slammed it with a sledgehammer. You broke my heart into a billion pieces...you really broke my heart...I have to go."  
  
" Look..." Dean started as Rory hung up the phone. She walked over to her mother and sat down next to her. Her mom sat next to her as if she understood everything that was going on. Rory feel asleep in her mother's arm.  
  
Saturday Morning (prom)  
  
Rory woke up around 11:00 and took a shower. She then went to Lane's house and together went to a hairstyler. When they were done they went to Rory's house to get dressed and ready for the prom. As Lane and Rory were getting dressed, Lane hesistantly brought up a conversation.  
  
"So...did Dean call?" Lane asked.  
  
" Yea" Rory answered.  
  
" Is anything fixed?"  
  
" No, nothing can ever be fixed now"  
  
" Alright, you can do way better than him anyways"  
  
" I hope I can" Rory said. The door opened and Lorelai stepped in.  
  
" Hey Rory. Where are you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
" In my room. Lanes here" Rory answered.  
  
" Hey Lane" Lorelai said.  
  
" Hey Lorelai" Lane answered back. Lorelai stepped into Rory's room.  
  
"You guys look beautiful," Lorelai said.  
  
"Thanks" Lane and Rory said.  
  
"Well were ready," Rory said.  
  
" Okay, well stay out as late as you want, take the cell phone, and take the car" Lorelai said.  
  
" Bye Mom" Rory said as she stepped out the door.  
  
" Bye Lorelai" Lane also said.  
  
" Have fun girls" Lorelai said.  
  
Chilton  
  
Rory and Lane walked into Chilton's dance hall. The place looked gorgeous. Rory was glad she came. As they walked into the crowd she saw Paris, Madeline, and Louise.  
  
"Hey you guys look great" Rory told them  
  
" I know" Madeline and Louise said.  
  
"Whatever" Paris said.  
  
" I'm guessing you didn't want to be here," Rory said to Paris.  
  
" My mom made me come. She wants me to sociable" Paris answered. They all walked away. At that moment Lane spotted Henry.  
  
"Oh no, Henry's here." Lane said.  
  
" You don't want to see him?" Rory asked her.  
  
" I don't know. I feel like I don't want to see him," Lane said. She was hoping that Henry hadn't seen her and hid behind Rory.  
  
"Hey Lane" Henry said.  
  
" Hey" Lane answered back.  
  
"So...can I talk to you?" Henry said.  
  
" Sure" Lane answered.  
  
" I'm sorry I ended everything the way I did. I'm sorry if I hurt you" Henry said.  
  
" It's okay. It's not really your fault. It's kind off my fault." Lane said.  
  
" You want to dance?" Henry asked.  
  
" Can I dance?" Lane asked Rory.  
  
"Go ahead" Rory said.  
  
They walked off the middle of the dance floor and held each other closely. Rory stood there for a few seconds watching them. She was so happy for them. She started walking aimlessly. She ended up at the door, at the same time Tristan walked in. She was in awe. What was Tristan doing here? Her heart was beating quickly.  
  
"Hey Mary. You look beautiful," Tristan said towards her.  
  
"Tristan! What are you doing here?!?" Rory asked.  
  
" Military school is over and I came back to Hartford. I heard that the prom was tonight so I decided to come"  
  
"I'm glad you came"  
  
"So am I" Tristan said. They walked off into a room.  
  
" So whats going on?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Nothing much" Rory answered, "What about you"  
  
"Same here" Tristan answered, "So...are you still with Dean?"  
  
"No" Rory said sadly.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. What happened"  
  
"Nothing much. He wanted to be with someone else."  
  
"He's an idiot," Tristan said. Rory laughed a little.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" Rory asked.  
  
"Actually, I do" Tristan answered back.  
  
"Oh…really….whats her name?" Rory said kind of disappointed.  
  
"Katherine?" Tristan asked.  
  
"She must be a lucky girl" Rory answered. Tristan smiled.  
  
"So…since you're all by yourself…wanna dance?" Tristan asked.  
  
" It would be my pleasure" Rory said. Tristan led Rory to the dance floor and held her closely. He didn't know why but he was happy. No he told himself…you have a girlfriend.  
  
I guess I really do like Tristan, she thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. Lane was right. She was falling for Tristan. But she couldn't anymore...he had a girlfriend.  
  
"You know...I used to love you" Tristan said.  
  
"What?" Rory said confused.  
  
"I was in love with you before I went off to Military school" Tristan confessed, "but I didn't know how to react to that kind of feeling. I never felt that way before about someone else. I was really confused. In military school, I decided if I ever saw you again, I had to tell you. I decided that I couldn't hide it anymore. When you told me you hated me and told Dean you loved him, you broke my heart." Tristan told her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said. She just kept on listening to what he was telling her.  
  
"After that i kind of got tired of myself. I started hanging out with Duncan and Bowman. I got in all sorts of trouble...for you. YOu broke my heart. do you know how it feels like to have your heart broken?" Tristan asked.  
  
"yea, i kind of do. It's painful" Rory said, "i'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't intend to. I would never want to break someone's heart; i'd Rather have my heart broken. i'm sorry"  
  
"Its not you fault. you never knew." Tristan replied. He held her closely and breathed her scent in. He looked into her eyes and fell in love with her all over again. it had been almost 3 years and everytime he looked into her eyes he felt weak in the knees. No girls had ever done that to him before. DOn't look INTO HER EYES, HE TOLD HIMSELF. yOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HER AGAIN. yOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. hE TOLD HIMSELF  
  
tHE SONG ENDED AND THEY WALKED OFF ONTO THE BALCONY. tHEY SAT ON A BENCH LOOKING INTO THE DARK AND STARRY SKY. aLL OF A SUDDEN lANE RAN IN.  
  
"rory! ITS PAST 11…WE HAVE TO GO…MY MOMS GONNA KILL ME" lANE SAID FREAKED.  
  
" oH...OKI…" rORY ANSWERED" bYE TRISTAN"  
  
"byE" tRISTAN ANSWERED.  
  
"hEY…"RORY SAID sticking her head in the balcony door" don't LET IT BE 3 YEARS BEFORE YOU TALK TO ME again"  
  
tRISTAN SMILED" i WONT….mary"  
  
rory smiled back at him  
  
4 YEARS LATER  
  
It had been 4 years and Rory Just finished her college years at Harvard. SHe had gotten a job at the New York Times. She couldn't believe she was graduating. It had only been 4 years since she graduated from chilton. She sighed. SHe had finished unpacking and was standing in the middle of her new apartment. She was so happy; in highschool she had no idea what she wanted to be…all she knew was that she wanted to go to harvard. But she found out that she really loved to write and she sent in some work to the New York Times and they hired her. Rory fell asleep smiling.  
  
The next day rory woke up early and was at work with a cup of coffee. SHe was in her new cubicle but she knew she would work her way up.  
  
"Hey…im holly"  
  
"nice to meet you…im Rory gilmore"Rory answered.  
  
"nice to meet you too…uhm…Edward, your new boss, would like to see you" Holly replied.  
  
"Oh okay...any reason in particular?" Rory answered.  
  
"i really don't know" Holly replied while they were walking towards his office, "Well you're here"  
  
"Okay, thanks" Rory answered. She walked into the huge office and hope one day she would have one like that.  
  
"Hello ms. GIlmore. nice to meet you…How are you today?" Rory's new boss said.  
  
"Hello…. NICE to meet you to…im great today.how are you" Rory said politley.  
  
"Im swell. Ive heard a lot of great things about you. Your grandfathers a great person"  
  
"Well, thank you, ill be sure to tell him you said that"  
  
"Well, YOU'RE going to start pretty quickly here. You are a layout co-supervisor. You will have a partner. I know you want to be a reporter but like everyone else, you must work your way up. after you got your job here, your grandfather heard and asked me to give you a decent job here. uhm…your partner should be here soon. i really hope you two get a long" MR. moore said. there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mr. Moore, Tristan Du Grey is here to see you sir" HOlly said. Rory was in shock. Tristan…tristan works with me? Tristan walked in and rory and tristan locked eyes.  
  
Tristan couldn't believe that he was going to work with rory. He felt like it was fate that after 7 years they were paired off again. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, katherine. lAst time they met, 3 years ago, he had a girlfriend, but now he was single. His parents wanted tristan to get married early and to have a family. his family has been nagging him lately and they got really angry when he broke up with katherine. he told her that they weren't connecting and that he doesn't feel anything for her. the truth was that ever since he danced with rory at the prom he couldn't stop thinking of her. He wanted to call her but couldn't. he just couldn't. he couldn't fall in love with her again. all she did was bring pain to him. BUt he honestly thought she was the "one".  
  
"HEy tristan" rory said.  
  
"Hello" tristan answered back.  
  
"You two know each other?" Mr. moore asked.  
  
"We actually went to the same highschool for some time" Rory answered.  
  
"well, that's great. we don't have to worry if you guys wont get along." mr. moor replied. "well your cubicles will be next to each other, so you don't have to travel if you guys need to talk about the layouts. the layout director will tell you what you guys need to do. good luck"  
  
rory and tristan walked out of his office.  
  
"what a coincidence this is" tristan said to break the akward silence. in rory's mind she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"so what are you going to do tonight?"tristan asked.  
  
"i have no idea" rory answered.  
  
"well…i was kind of hoping that you would like to go out to dinner with me" tristan replied hoping that she wouldn't turn him down.  
  
"i would love to"rory replied. tristan was grateful that she said yes.  
  
that night  
  
rory was extremely nervous. what was she going to wear? did tristan still have a girlfriend? was he just being nice when he asked her out for dinner? all these questions were zooming through her mind. what kind of restaurant were they going to? a fancy kind? should she dress casualy? she was so confused. the buzzer rang. rory was freaked out. she wasn't even dressed. she was still in her pajamas. she ran to the intercom and answered yea?  
  
"its me, tristan" he replied.  
  
"come on up" rory said. he came up and looked at her. she was beautiful, even though she was in her pajamas.  
  
"your still in your pajamas, do you not want to go?" tristan said  
  
"i'm sorry. i do want to go. its just…i don't know what to wear. " rory said.  
  
"you can wear anything you want. you can go like that if you want to," tristan said.  
  
rory smiled." no its just. i don't know how to dress. what kind of restaurant are we going to? uhm…but by the way your looking, im guessing were going to a fancy one" rory said  
  
"we can go to McDonalds if you want" tristan said.  
  
" no its okay. hold on...i'll be right back" rory ran into her room and found a dress. it was black and slinky. she put on the dress and shoes and walked out. tristan's mouth dropped.  
  
"you look beautiful. but you always look beautiful" tristan said.  
  
"thank you" rory said. they walked out of her apartment and got into his car. the restaurant was just a few minutes away and they got there quickly.  
  
"are we here?" asked rory.  
  
"yea" tristan said.  
  
"this place looks great" rory said. they walked in and got escorted to their seats.  
  
"so…how've you been?" rory asked.  
  
"great. how bout you?" he asked.  
  
"ive been good. so where did you go to college?" rory asked.  
  
" i went to columbia and im guessing you went to harvard" tristan replied.  
  
"yea, i did."  
  
"so do you have a boyfriend?" tristan asked, hoping she'd say no.  
  
"nope, do you?"  
  
"no"  
  
"what happened to katherind?" rory asked curiously.  
  
" we broke up," tristan said.  
  
"oh, im sorry"  
  
"its okay" tristan said. there was a silence and they gazed into each other's eyes. the waiter came and they ordered.  
  
after the restaurant  
  
they were in front of rory's apartment and tristan was walking rory in.  
  
"i really hope you had a good time" tristan said.  
  
"i did. the food was delicious. want to come in" rory asked.  
  
tristan knew he shouldn't but said yes anyways. they went in and rory went to her room to change into something more comfortable. she came back out in pajama bottoms and a tank top. she sat down next to him on the couch and looked at tristan. he knew he shouldn't have but he kissed her. suprisingly she kissed him back. but she quickly pulled back  
  
"what are we doing?" rory asked.  
  
" i dunno. i thought…i'm sorry" tristan said.  
  
"no, it's just…do you really want to be with me?" rory asked.  
  
"do you remember during the prom and i told you that i used to love you?"trisan asked. rory nodded. "i lied. i never stopped loving you. i always did love you. That's why i broke up with katherine. it wasn't fair for her."  
  
rory fell in love with him all over again. she tried to forget about him when she was in harvard but she couldn't. she kissed him and was glad she did.  
  
tristan was so happy. he was worried that she didn't want to be with him. everytime he saw her he got weak in the knees and he knew that this was true love. 


End file.
